Treasure
by Fanun
Summary: Prince Marth has had Link brought to his secluded castle to become his lover for all eternity. When his counselor Ike takes pity on Link he makes a great mistake and falls in love with what belongs only to the prince. Torn between love and duty he must decide whether to attempt an escape with Link or stay loyal to his master... Ike/Link/Marth.


Hi, everyone! This is a story we originally published as _The Fortunate Ones _but since that account refused to work we created a new one and decided to revamp everything. Hopefully you like this new version better than the old one! Marth calls Link _Zaihou _which means treasure in Japanese. Thank you Bobwiwi for informing us, we fixed the elf thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: Boys' love! Some slight citrus here and there.<strong>

**TREASURE**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The King's Wall stood tall and gloomy against an orange evening sky as Ike rode his tired horse towards the gates, the blanket-wrapped body lying limp in his lap.<p>

The gates creaked and moaned as they opened only enough to let a horse pass through. Curious guards tried to catch a peek of the counselor and his valuable cargo, he held the body closer against him to prevent it. Like everyone else, they were interested in knowing what had mesmerized the Prince so much that the gates had been allowed to open. During King Cornelius's reign they had been opened only once for the Royal Family to attend the coronation of Queen Zelda of Hyrule. When the old King had died, the Prince had inherited the throne and although inclined to continued in his father's footprints he had had one thing he had yearned for from the outside world.

The boy at the riverbank.

Ike had not hesitated. He never did. The moment his eyes had locked with that farm boy's he had known it was him. He could still recall clearly those eyes, slightly slanted, bright as the blue sky, paired with a small nose and ample acorn-yellow hair. Despite having grown up, it was the same person that had stood by the riverbank that one fateful day.

The red horse trudged onwards, saliva foaming out of its mouth. He picked up speed as the wall fell behind him with its curious guards. They weren't worthy of seeing such an exquisite face. Ike rode past fields of hay and corn, patches of forest, past a reservoir and eventually entered the suburbs. Vassals of the prince provided the castle with food and produce and in return it protected them with the King's Wall. Although a part of Altea, it was a country within a country, but it could've been a separate world of its own. In some sense it was.

He was greeted with more curious gazes and respectful bows as he neared the castle. A brooch depicting the Royal Insignia on his chest indicated that he was the Counselor of the State, the most respected knight of them all. He had been born in the castle and when he'd turned four he had been assigned as a playmate to the Prince of Altea, Marth Lowell. He had become his valet once he had been old enough and after King Cornelius had died the Prince had made him Counselor of State, lifting him across the ranks all the way from sir to your grace.

There had even been rumors that the Prince refused to marry because of his counselor and that he was his lover, but they weren't true for the most part. Life had not allowed for Ike to become Marth's lover though they had shared the same bed. It had been only because the old King had thought a servant could only be loyal through an emotional bond with his or her master. Ike had loved Marth but hadn't been loved back. The Prince had loved someone else, someone who had stood on a riverbank once a long time ago.

As sun set behind the King's Wall far away in the horizon he arrived at the castle. It was the first time he dismounted his horse in 24 hours. He felt stiff, hungry and tired. He would send for a cold beer as soon as he got back to his garret.

Ike lifted the limp body off his horse and wrapped the blanket around him even tighter. He didn't want curious eyes to steal peeks at him although letting himself take a long look at his exquisitely beautiful features. Having seen him up close it was a lot easier to understand why the Prince had created such an obsession over him.

He walked to the guard standing on watch by the moat. "We have arrived." He said quietly.

"Yes, Your Grace." The guard said and blew on a horn hanging on his neck. It was the signal that it was safe to lower the drawbridge. The guards on the curtain walls signaled wildly to each other, shouting commands and affirmations and eventually the drawbridge lowered, making a terrible clanking noise as it did.

* * *

><p>The servant dormitory was filled with happy anticipation. The prince had received a pigeon with his counselor's message: they would be arriving within the day. Mistress Peach folded the sheets from the clothesline, listening to some of the girls gossiping about it as they were doing the washing in basins not far away from her.<p>

His counselor's return hadn't been the only unexpected news. The Prince had also announced his choice for his lover's personal servant. It had been expected that only the most skilled, most discreet and most educated servant would suffice. Everyone had assumed that mistress Peach would become his chambermaid. She had been made for it, she still thought so as she picked up her laundry basket and headed indoors. It would've been a step up the ladder of luxury in life, learning to mingle among her superiors instead of the other servants.

The Prince had not seen it her way. Despite the objections of his closest knights and servants he had specifically asked for Pit, that angelic little airhead. He had grown fond of the little goof after he had seen him at his parent's execution. They had tripped at the late King's convoy of sorrow, it had cost them their lives and the boy had been orphaned. Pit hadn't shed a single tear at the execution and the prince had thought it to be an act of loyalty towards His Royal Highness. He had asked for the boy more and more often and Pit had even spent nights away from the dormitory.

That had been it! The boy had crawled into Marth's bed and into his thoughts, Peach assumed, slyly replacing a more skillful and more suited servant with himself. The Prince had been so taken with him that he hadn't seen his incompetence and gladly announced him to become the valet of his lover. Counselor Ike had spoken against it, Lady Lucina had spoken against it, even the usually quiet Sir Robin had spoken against it but the prince had made up his mind and so Pit had turned from a sad little orphan into a high class valet who was terribly out of his league.

She entered the room meant for keeping fresh linen and clothing. Pit was there, gathering the last few items he needed to ready his future master's quarters. He was extremely focused and didn't notice her before she spoke to him.

"You'll be serving him tomorrow then." Peach said as she put down her laundry basket. How she wanted to despise him, but couldn't. He was endearing and lovable, the kind of person anyone would love. As she gave it more thought she came to the conclusion that maybe that had been exactly why the Prince had chosen him for his lover.

"I'm all ready for it!" Pit exclaimed, hurrying to help her shelve the folded laundry. Although it was no longer his duty he had already grown used to helping her, after his parents had been executed mistress Peach had been the closest thing to a mother he had had.

"You must remember to talk properly." She said, not lifting her eyes from her work. It saddened her that the boy wouldn't be around her anymore. How she wanted to despise him! The little runt had stolen her heart as well!

"Ah, yes." The boy said, articulating more clearly.

"And your etiquette studies? I believe you have finished them." She said. "Just in time, I suppose."

"I did, yesterday. Mistress Palutena tested me. I passed." Pit replied with a smile.

"And sowing? Serving? Washing?" Peach asked, feeling slightly irritated. "It won't be as simple as this dormitory anymore, Pit." She added. "You mustn't make a single mistake, the Prince will have your head."

"I won't let him down! I won't let you or mistress Palutena down either!" Pit said, eventually she looked at him in the eye and saw the conviction in them. In a few weeks he had grown so much, all of his training had paid off. He had truly done his best to become a good valet, someone his master could be proud of.

"Then, off you go. Make sure his quarters are ready." Peach replied as she finished shelving the laundry. "Get his clothes from the seamstress. Make his bed. Do the dusting. Make sure he feels welcome." She listed all the things he still had to do. Time was growing short and there was still so much that needed to be taken care of. He wasn't going to make it. He was just an orphan boy. She would need to help him. "Never mind, I'll handle the seamstress. You take care of the rest." She said.

"I will." Pit turned to leave.

"Stop it right there." Peach said, having glanced at his appearance. She grabbed the boy by his shoulders to stop him and tucked his shirt in his trousers. "I can't have you looking sloppy either." She wet her hand in a bowl of water and slicked his hair back. "Now that you're in such a high position, you must always be perfect, always polished, always ready to serve."

"Of course, mistress Peach." Pit said, looking at her with a sweet smile. His wild untamed hair looked good for seven seconds, the time it remained the way she had combed it with her fingers, then it returned to look like a raven's nest once again.

"Oh, and Pit…" She said as she caressed his wild hair with a smile. It broke her heart that he was leaving. Her little baby boy.

"Yes, mistress?" He asked.

"I'm proud of you." She said, looking into his eyes. Pit's large blue eyes grew a little wider out of surprise, she rarely said such things. It came with being a good mistress that she scolded the servants more than complimented them but seeing as he was leaving she voiced the thoughts she had always had. In or out of his league, he would still make his master love him, she was certain of it.

"Now go before I say more embarrassing things." She said with a small smile, handing Pit the fresh linen he needed to make his master's bed with.

He gave her a smile, unable to reply to her kind words and ran off.

He exited the dormitory out into the ward. It was the so-called maintenance yard of the castle, although a place for servants to spend their free time it was also used to grow special crops and keep the animals. A few cows, some sheep, chicken. The stables were also located there, in front of them a horse he had never seen before.

Sir Falcon had just finished tying its bridle to a post when Pit walked to them.

"Wow, a Hylian horse!" The boy exclaimed. The horse looked at him gently with its large, brown eyes.

Sir Falcon hadn't noticed him before he had spoken. "Oh, Pit? Shouldn't you be preparing the quarters for your future master?" He asked as he loosened the saddle straps.

"Oh, yeah! I'm on my way!" The other replied cheerfully, it was obvious from the pile of linen in his arms. "I just wanted to see the horse!"

"She's a beauty. I've never seen one this color." Sir Falcon said as he ran his big hand down its red neck. Much like everyone else he was up that night to catch a peek of the Prince's lover, his excuse was that he had wanted to personally receive the returning counselor's horse to take proper care of it. Instead of returning on his own horse he had come back with a Hylian breed, a beautiful red horse with a white star on its forehead.

"Are they all like this in Hyrule?" Pit asked, tilting his head. He had seen white and black and brown horses, but never one so fiery red and it enchanted him.

"How would I know? I never went there." Sir Falcon said, removing the saddle and carrying it inside.

"It's a horse from the outside world…" Pit exhaled, still admiring it. He reached out to pat it on the neck and without even noticing it he had dropped the linen he had been carrying.

"Don't go falling in love with it now, Pit." Sir Falcon said as he emerged from the stables again. He noticed the linen on the ground and picked them up for the boy. Pit blushed, it seemed as if everyone was trying to help him to become a good valet for his future master.

"Thanks." He said quietly, embarrassed that he had already let mistress Peach down.

Sir Falcon proceeded to brush the red horse. "It's just like the old King said, the biggest evil comes nicely wrapped." He said, turning his back towards him.

"But it can still be saved, can't it?" Pit asked. If his future master could be saved although having lived his entire life in the outside world, wasn't it possible to save that horse as well? He didn't quite understand how it all worked, all he knew was that the outside world was a dreadful place. Out there clouds cried acid instead of rain and plants were poisonous, rivers ran red as blood and the ground could open up and swallow whole armies at any moment.

"Who knows what kind of hell it will cause to my horses." Sir Falcon said grumpily. "Did he ride his own horse to death to return on this one?" He began to mumble, clearly displeased to have lost one of his horses.

Pit sensed that their little chat was over. He also recalled that he had been on his way to his future master's quarters. He was to make sure everything was ready and time was growing short. He took off, never forgetting the strangely beautiful horse. If the outsider was nearly as enchanting as that horse, he could understand why the Prince had chosen him. Something so exquisite, even if it was poisonous or evil, was worth saving.

He opened the door leading from the ward to the inner castle courtyard and to his surprise saw Counselor Ike carrying something in his arms as he walked towards the entrance. Out of curiosity he tried to steal a peek of the sleeping youth but only saw a glimpse of blonde hair, nothing more. He almost trembled of excitement, his future master was there, not even ten feet away. Ike didn't even notice him, he was too focused on his task but the Captain of the Royal Guard came through the same door as he had and ruffled his hair.

"You must be excited." She said, giving him a small smile. The night breeze played with her long blue hair.

"Captain Lucina!" Pit exclaimed, incredibly excited that she had remembered him. It wasn't unusual for those in higher positions to ignore servants and it meant a great deal that she had spoken with him. "I am! I'll do my best!" He added, paying attention not to drop the linen he was holding.

"I'm sure he'll be very satisfied with you." Lucina said with a smile as she continued after Ike. Even if she hadn't been called for she was dying to see what the outsider looked like. The news of Ike's return had already caught up with everyone and the castle folk suddenly ran their errands in the moonlight. Everyone had a place to be and they did all they could to casually walk past Ike to see the sleeping stranger. Nobody said a word but the silence revealed more than a thousand words. Anticipation hung heavy in the air.

Curious gazes followed Ike as he walked through the hall and up the stairs. He held the blanket-wrapped body closely against his chest, protecting him from those hungry eyes. As he approached the large embellished double doors leading to the Prince's quarters the guards outside opened the them for him, bowing to greet him as he walked past them.

The oak floor creaked softly beneath his feet as he made his way past the bed and sitting area towards the balcony. The only source of light was a large fireplace where flames danced in their own peculiar way, casting moving shadows all around the room.

Marth had heard him arrive and trotted in from the double doors leading to the balcony.

Ike's heart felt lighter as he lay his eyes on the Prince's beautiful, fragile features. Having been away for a while he found him even more enchanting than when he had left. "Your Royal Highness, I-"

"Zaihou!" Marth exclaimed as he ran to him. It was a name he had given the Hylian, his only contact with him having been the second their eyes had met. "Let me see." He said, completely forgetting that his most trusted knight had been away for two months. Instead he opened the blanket just a little to reveal the sleeping face and gasped in awe.

"It really is… it's him…" Marth said, unable to contain his happiness. He was at a loss for words, looking at the peacefully sleeping Hylian. "Ike, you did it…" He exhaled softly as he caressed the smooth sun-kissed cheek with a finger. The Hylian was far more beautiful than he had remembered. In nine years he had changed, the soft roundness of a child's face was gone, replaced with high cheekbones and a sleek jawline. Still, there was no doubt it was him. The long pointy ears, the small nose, the acorn-yellow hair. Marth knew it was the boy he had seen by the riverbank. His heart was beating frantically, he was hardly containing himself. He brushed a wisp of hair out of the youth's face. He could remember the color of his eyes vividly, so very blue like the sky.

"Should I take him to his quarters, sir?" Ike finally asked.

"No…" Marth said at length, still keeping his eyes on the sleeping Hylian. He was inebriated by him, everything else seemed meaningless. Ike could just as well have turned into thin air.

"He's still heavily sedated, it might take a long time before he wakes up." The counselor explained. "I strongly suggest that we should allow him to adjust a little first."

"Adjust?" Marth asked with a frown, returning momentarily from his reverie. "There's no need for that. Our love will overcome everything." He said, returning to admire his lover.

Ike sighed. He knew it was pointless to argue with the Prince so he held his silence. Marth had fallen in love with a Hylian child over a shared gaze and slowly over the years created a mental image of him that had suited his tastes. What the Hylian was like in his reverie differed greatly from what Ike had witnessed him to actually be. He wasn't a cute and vulnerable trophy but a fierce elven warrior that even Ike had not wanted to take on face to face.

"Lay him on my bed, I will wait for him to awaken." Marth said, his dark blue eyes still fixed on the elven face. "I won't be needing guards tonight." He added.

"But Sir!" Ike exclaimed.

"It's just for tonight. I want to have him all to myself." The Prince said as his lips curved into a gentle smile. Ike's heart skipped a beat. It was rare of him to smile and often it went unseen but Ike had known him his whole life, not even the smallest gestures went unnoticed by him.

"As you wish." The counselor bowed as he turned around to put the youth where the Prince had wanted him.

He unwrapped the blanket, revealing the Hylian on the satin sheets of the bed. His blonde, messy hair and the natural rouge on his cheekbones made him look almost irresistible. There was something very sensual and inviting about the peaceful slumber he was in. Ike's fingers accidentally brushed his ear while unwrapping him and he let out a whimper through his dream, his cheeks turning a little redder. Ike jerked away, gasping as if he had done something to damage him. When the Hylian proceeded to breathe peacefully he relaxed, but the reaction had caused something to happen to him. It had caused his heart to palpitate.

He stood up fast and stomped out, disturbed by what had happened. The image of his smiling prince had been obliterated from his mind and replaced with the image of the Hylian whimpering adorably and blushing through his dream. Why had it got to him? He needed some fresh air.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed when suddenly Link opened his eyes. He jerked up, having realized he wasn't at home. The warm glow of the fire, the hand-sown tapestries, the expensive furniture and silk sheets were definite signs that he wasn't at home in Ordon village. How had he got there? Why? Who had taken him? Or had he walked on his own?<p>

A wave of nausea hit him and he let himself fall back on the bed. His head felt dizzy and foggy, questions arose in his mind and faded away. Everything around him seemed like a dream, like he was looking at it through a veil. But a veil of what? Some kind of drug? He rubbed his eyes, hoping for his vision to get clearer but the fog in them only seemed to thicken.

"Welcome home at last, Zaihou."

Link's stiffened in surprise as he heard the melodic voice. He tried to look at the one who had spoken, but only saw a silhouette against the bright flame of the fireplace. It wasn't a voice he recognized. He tried to get up but couldn't, he had no strength. He tried to speak but his voice was hoarse and his throat so very dry.

The stranger sat on the edge of the bed and caressed his hair. He trembled, feeling very exposed and vulnerable. He was helpless not being able to move or resist. Whatever they had given him was making his forehead glisten with drops of cold sweat and his stomach turn.

"It's all right. You don't need to be frightened ever again." The man spoke softly as his long fingers intertwined with his hair. "You're safe here. Everything is as it should be now."

"Whe…re… am…?" Link tried to ask but the words were still behind much effort. Despite the stranger's kindness he still felt alarmed, he couldn't understand why he had been drugged and taken from his home.

"Where are you? Home, of course. It is I, Marth, by your side." The man said. "Don't worry, it'll all be clear soon…" He cupped his cheeks and pressed his lips against his. They were cold, as were his fingertips.

Link jerked away in a moment's panic, a sudden rush of adrenaline lifting the drug-induced fog slightly. "No, don't…" He protested weakly as he tried to squirm away from the Prince but couldn't move. "I'm not… this Zaihou person…"

Marth froze for a second, his dark blue eyes widened and his brow furrowed but it passed as quickly as it had come over him. Then he burst to laughter, his ice cold features melting into a soft childish face.

"My love, what did he give you? Don't you think I recognize you, after all you've been mine for nine years?" He asked after the laughter had passed. A smile lingered on his lips.

"Nine... years...?" Link exhaled, a new wave of nausea hitting him. He stiffened as his world twisted and turned. He trembled as his body fought the drug and cold sweat glued his clothes to his body.

"I was enchanted the moment I laid my eyes on you. You were standing on that riverbank and when you turned to look at me those cerulean eyes burned your image into my soul…" Marth whispered softly, brushing a wisp of hair out of the Hylian's face as he recalled the fond memory. "Ever since that day I have never spared a thought for another, you are my one and only."

"When… was that? I… can't…recall…" Link confessed, trying to squirm away from the Prince. He was starting to feel increasingly uncomfortable and the only thing that went through his mind was getting away from him. If he only had a little more strength…

"You will." Marth said as he leaned closer, caressing his chest through his clothes. "It was the day that changed my life. I swore I would save you and cherish you. It took all these years but now you're safe here, forever…"

"I... am I... a prisoner..?" Link managed to exhale, all the while struggling to move. He glanced past the Prince at the balcony doors, if he could only make it that far… As much as he wanted to get up he couldn't, the drug was still holding him tightly in its grasp.

"No, quite the opposite." The prince said softly, an ocean of tender feelings in his dark blue eyes. "I have saved you from all the evil of your world."

"Evil…?" Link asked, trembling a little harder.

"All of it." Marth said as climbed on top of him and let his hands run down his chest, all the while admiring his build. The Hylian's fingers grasped the other's tunic in a desperate attempt to push him off of him but he had no strength to go through with it.

"I have been so hollow without you." Marth continued as he leaned against him, his body pressing against his. He brought his lips by the Hylian's ear as he whispered: "I cannot hold myself back any longer." His nimble fingers found his belt and surprisingly swiftly had opened the buckle and removed it.

"Please... don't…" Link protested weakly, but his words went on deaf ears. Marth kissed him wherever he could, ignoring all of his protests. He squirmed and tossed his head from side to side but it only seemed to excite the other even further. Eventually the Prince managed to give him a quick lick on the ear and he gasped much louder than he should have. It was a sensitive spot for any Hylian and he had been taken by surprise.

Encouraged by the sound and the rising rouge on his lover's cheeks Marth slid his hand underneath his disheveled tunic to feel the warm, firm abdomen underneath and the muscles that tensed and relaxed under his fingers. Link breathed heavily as he squirmed to free himself. The drug was wearing off but very slowly and the fog in his mind was still thick. Panicking wasn't making it any easier, it only added to his nausea. He gasped again when the Prince's fingertips brushed past a nipple, he couldn't help it. He hated his body for responding so honestly, it had been so long since anyone had touched him.

"Let your voice out. I want to hear you." Marth whispered as he sat up and proceeded to remove his pants. Link tried to kick him but he caught him by the ankle and pressed it against the bed, limiting his movement. He tried to put up a fight, but still had no strength. All he could do was wriggle. He felt helpless, desperate to escape and on the verge of panic.

"No... stop... I don't... want to..." Link pleaded, looking into the Prince's dark blue eyes, hoping he would stop. He was a hero, not some toy for a spoiled kid. He didn't want his body to be used against his will. He managed to sit up and even grab his hair, but Marth pushed him back down.

"Easy now, I'll make you feel good." The Prince said seductively as he kissed his leg from the ankle up. A shock of intense pleasure struck through Link as his tongue grazed his inner thigh. It was warm and hungry and wet and sent chills up and down his spine. Adrenaline released into his system. His reflexes worked again.

Marth's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slowly fell backwards. His body fell off the bed with a thud. Link had managed to land a swift kick on his face.

Without a second's thought he pulled himself towards the edge of the bed and on the floor. He was still too weak to stand but he refused to give up. He forced himself on all fours, ignoring the dizziness and the nausea. He was all out of strength but adrenaline and fierce determination pushed him forward.

Step by step. Left hand, right hand. Left leg, right leg. Repeat.

Inch by inch he pulled himself closer to the double doors like a dying man crawling towards salvation. The oak floor creaked softly under his hands and feet. He could feel his muscles wanting to give up but he bit his lower lip and kept on going. He was nobody's prisoner, he was a free Hylian. He was damned if he let a mad prince take his birthright away from him.

He could hear the Prince groan as he came to and knew he didn't have much time. His kick hadn't been very powerful because the drug had rendered him so weak, but it had stunned the other momentarily. It was better than nothing.

Marth sat up, his face tingling from the kick. He tried his nose and blood smeared his fingertips. "Zaihou!" He bellowed. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Link didn't stop. He didn't even hear him. All he could think about was getting through those doors. He had no idea what was behind them but he would do anything to get as far away from the Prince as he could. He would think of a plan to get back to Hyrule after he was no longer in the same room with him.

"Zaihou! How dare you run away from me!?" Marth got up laboredly, holding his bloody nose. It was dripping on the floor and seeing it made him nauseous, not to mention furious. He lunged after the Hylian and grabbed his hair tightly, pulling him backwards to stop his escape.

"No! Ah!" Link exclaimed as the Prince let go of him and he fell on his face against the oak floor. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up, but his body refused to work. He had used up all the adrenaline in his body. Not even fierce determination could save him anymore.

"What a right mess this has become..." Marth said exasperatedly as he crouched in front of him and lifted his head off the floor. He scrutinized his lover's face, enchanted by the hateful blue eyes. "I understand you're a little hazy but this is unacceptable." He continued, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and tending to his bleeding nose.

"Why… me?" Link asked as he looked at his captor with glowing, fierce eyes. Marth's tunic was covered in blood, apparently his kick had been more powerful than he had thought. If he'd only waited a little longer to escape he could've rendered him fully unconscious and been able of getting outside.

Marth shook his head. "I should've listened to Ike. You're clearly drugged out of your mind." He said as he got up, heaving a heavy sigh. His steps moved away from him as he went to a wash basin by the entrance and began to clean up his face. It was a moment of solace for Link, hearing the water splash.

Then he realized it. The Prince was far away from him, entrenched in washing off the blood from his face and clothes. Link glanced at him, he looked as if he was disgusted by the dark red substance and it was difficult for him to touch it. He couldn't help smiling, he had been given a second chance.

He forced himself on wobbly feet, his body protesting with every muscle. He grimaced as the room spun around him and bit back the waves of nausea trying to overcome him. It took him a while to stand and even when he eventually managed to he was crouched forward to fall on his hands at any moment. But he wouldn't. He would get outside, he chanted it in his mind.

_I am going to make it._

One step at a time he dragged his feet closer to the balcony doors. They were so close. He was determined to leave, nothing could keep him in the castle any longer. He took deep breaths to keep the nausea at bay, closed his eyes when he felt dizzy but whatever he did he refused to give up. He had faced many dangers, but never one like the Prince. He could understand someone who attacked him to kill him, but someone who had captured him to love him was too much.

The fresh night air felt good on his sweaty skin as he stepped outside. He leaned against the balustrade, breathing heavily as if he had just run through a temple. It had only been ten feet. Ten exhausting, frustrating feet. His body trembled all over but he bit his lower lip, he would not give up when he was so close. He peeked over the balustrade he saw a steep fall into the castle garden, beneath him a large bush of roses. It would tear his clothes to shreds but he had no options.

He climbed over the balustrade with great effort and sat quietly for a moment, whispering a wish to the sky. He hoped that he'd find the strength within him to escape. Lucky for him the garden stretched all the way to the curtain wall. He had ample hiding places and the night was dark. It was good, he only needed to make his way through the garden and climb over the wall and he would be free. He would make it.

_I am going to make it._

He glanced into the Prince's quarters one last time, stuck out his tongue and let himself fall down. Down, down, into the embrace of the roses.

* * *

><p>Ike was taking a stroll trough the garden hoping to clear his head. The night breeze had eased his palpitating heart but the image of the blushing Hylian still haunted him. He couldn't help thinking about him, Hyrule and the time he had been away from the castle.<p>

He had left with nothing but a description of Zaihou and the location where they had seen him those nine years ago. He had been alone, susceptible and unsupervised. He had had to use their taverns, eat their food, drink their wine. The Prince had asked him to sacrifice himself for the good of the nation and he had willingly done so out of the love he felt for him.

He knew the outside world had already affected him. It had fed him a small and treacherous thought. It had happened so very subtly that he hadn't even noticed it at first. It had been nothing but a warmth in his chest when he had first laid eyes on Zaihou -or as he had heard other Hylians call him, Link. It had been a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when he had seen the Hylian laugh and talk and sing. It had been a selfish will to monopolize.

What he refused to admit was that his love for Marth had faded along the years the Prince had lived in a reverie of his Zaihou. He had reverted from being his most important person to his trusted counselor. It hadn't been a big change, but his heart had no longer belonged to him. Marth had always been the air he had breathed to live, but he had not been the same for him. He had been replaced in the blink of an eye and by whom? A stranger the Prince had seen through the window of a carriage. What was worse, when he had seen the Hylian again he had understood precisely why Marth had been so enchanted by him for years.

Ike jerked out of his thoughts as he heard a loud rustle from the rose bushes. He had expected the whole castle to sleep aside from the few lonely guards that strolled on top of the curtain wall. At first he thought it had just been an animal but when the rustling continued he went to investigate. Whatever animal it was, it seemed to be horribly stuck.

A gasp escaped his lips as he saw what had landed in the rose bushes.

Among the thorns ripping into his flesh lay the Hylian, his beautiful sun-kissed skin was tarnished by blood, his clothes torn to shreds. He writhed in pain and the more he struggled the tighter the roses twisted themselves around him, embedding into his skin. His cerulean eyes were barely open, filled with a drug-induced haze. His mouth tried to voice a cry for help, but all he could do was wheeze. He had been so beautiful, impeccably flawless when Ike had left him with the Prince but there amidst the roses he was nothing but a broken doll.

Ike took a step back, so shocked he was. Yet still he couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

Link's eyelids refused to stay open as the last drops of his strength escaped his body. He stopped moving after a formidable fight and his body fell limp. Ike took a deep breath and lunged into the bush, the thorns ripped his tunic and tried to twist themselves around him but he fought them off. He was responsible for the Hylian. His clothes smeared with blood and he grimaced out of pain, but eventually his hand found the other's limp hand. He took a firm hold of it and jerked but the roses didn't want to let go. They held onto Link tightly, Ike tugged harder. Eventually he managed to pull him out of the bush and into his arms. The poor thing.

He pressed his lips on Link's forehead, tasting the drops of cold sweat on his forehead mixing with the metallic taste of blood. He was still beautiful although broken and dirty. Ike held his unconscious body against him, rocking back and forth a little while. He blamed himself. He had left him alone with the Prince. He should've been more adamant and taken him to his own quarters first. He should've let him adjust even a little bit.

"You're safe now." He whispered into the unconscious youth's ear as he picked him up in his arms, for the first time in his life he feeling resentful towards the prince. He didn't know what had happened but he knew that the treasure he had brought with him had been tarnished.

He would make it right. He would take him to his garret and let him heal for a few days before returning him to Marth. He was only doing more damage if he took him back to the Prince, it would only be repeating the same mistake all over again. Next time he might not find the Hylian in time, even the thought made him shudder.

He quickly disappeared into a service corridor as he heard a guard rustle closer. Carrying an unconscious Hylian would most certainly attract attention. He took off his dark blue cape and wrapped it around Link, then lifted him on his shoulder. It wasn't a very good disguise but the castle folk were way too busy flocking in front of the Prince's quarters to catch a peek of his Zaihou to care what Ike was carrying in the middle of the night wrapped in his cape.

The corridors were mostly empty as he had expected and he was able of moving almost freely. At times he could hear the footsteps of guards approaching and he merged into the shadows until their steps receded. The last flight of long, winding corkscrew stairs he almost died climbing. It was difficult to maintain his balance carrying someone on his shoulder. He still made it, huffing and wheezing like an old man. He sighed as he lay the unconscious youth on his bed and covered him with a blanket. His heart ached as he looked at his elven face marred by those thorns. Even so he was still beautiful.

Ike had no time to stay by his side. He knew it wouldn't take the Prince long to discover his lover was missing and he'd call for his counselor. He was right, he had barely managed to exit his garret when a servant ran to him, exhausted for having run through the whole castle.

"His… His Royal Highness… he… he wants to… see you… it's… it's urgent…" He huffed and wheezed. Ike still held the doorknob in his hand, relieved that he had made it just in time. Had the servant seen the Hylian in his garret he would have lost his head. The Prince wouldn't have listened to any reason.

The Captain of the Royal Guard, the Royal Warlock and the Royal Sword Master waited for him outside Marth's quarters, shifting nervously as he strode towards them. He was irritated and anxious, unable of thinking about anything else than the broken Hylian in his garret. He didn't know what to say to the Prince. All he could think of was WHAT DID YOU DO? It was not appropriate, he would need to remain calm and collected. It was increasingly difficult as the image refused to leave his retinae. Why did it bother him so much? Why did he even care? Because he had watched him for so long? Or because he had fallen in-

"Aren't you all sunshine and rainbows." Lucina said and he snapped out of his thoughts. He had been frowning and upon noticing it wiped it off his face, returning to his expressionless, stern countenance.

"It's good to see you too." Ike replied curtly. Lucina was the Captain of the Royal Guard and so very well-suited for her job. Her only flaw was a strange sense of humor that made most people chuckle uncomfortably, but otherwise she was relentless and demanding of her troops and tolerated no failure. She always spoke to Ike in a very open and direct way, it was because the two had always been close, ever since they had been little. It could even be said that she was his best friend.

"Why are we here?" Shulk asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I had just fallen asleep!" He complained. He hadn't been the Royal Sword Master for long, but he had already convinced everyone that the task was perfect for him. Lucina may have commanded the troops but they swung their swords beautifully because of his meticulous training.

"If you didn't stay up so late playing with your trinkets you could actually get some sleep." Robin snapped. The Royal Warlock was a lot like most wizards and tacticians, a bit of a loner. He spent most of his time in the castle library and took joy in meddling with other people's minds, his androgynous features were one of his main sources for entertainment. He especially liked to play with Shulk's mind because the other had a crush on his girly side.

"They're not trinkets, they're inventions." Shulk corrected him.

Robin was about to snark back at him when Lucina gave them a sharp glare, indicating that it was not the time to argue over petty things. "What could've happened?" She turned to ask the counselor. "Do you think something might've happened to Zaihou?"

"We'll see." Ike replied as he signaled the guard to open the door. The three fell silent and stood behind him, they were obviously counting on him to do the talking. Nobody knew how to handle the Prince like Ike and he was often forgiven for so much more than anybody else.

"Your Royal Highness called for us." Ike said as he stepped into Marth's quarters. Three sets of footsteps followed him.

"He's gone! My Zaihou!" Marth exclaimed. He ran to the counselor and clasped his tunic. His face seemed slightly swollen, as if he had fallen over and he had changed his clothes. Ike frowned as he tried to piece the puzzle together but was forced out of his thoughts by the Prince's plea: "Please find him! I turned my back on him for a second and he escaped!"

A chambermaid tried to offer him water to drink but he threw her tray on the floor and cussed at her. She decided it was best to make herself scarce and shuffled past the four to mind her own business. In her laundry basket Ike caught a glimpse of rags covered in a dark red substance. What had she been cleaning and why? Ike knew the Prince was squeamish, had there really been that much blood and had it come from him or Link?

"Where could he have gone?" He asked, so very innocently. He pushed his suspicion aside to play his part.

"I don't know!" The prince threw his hands in the air as he grew even more anxious. "Captain Lucina! Warlock Robin! Sword Master Shulk! Find him or lose your heads!" He exclaimed. The three nodded affirmatively and bolted out of the door.

Ike remained. A silence lingered between them. "They don't know what he looks like." He said eventually.

The Prince looked at him as he sat down on the edge of his bed, heaving an exasperated sigh. "I know that." He said. "Ike... Why would he run? Is he too far gone? What if we can't fix him?" The questions poured out of his mouth and tears leaked out of his blue eyes.

"Of course we can." Ike replied calmly. "Your Royal Highness worries too much. It doesn't suit such a beautiful face." He said as he crouched in front of him and wiped his tears with his index finger.

Marth mustered a small smile and his dark morose eyes looked at him gratefully. "Ike… you always say the right things."

"Please try to get some sleep. I will help those three to find him." The counselor said as he got up to leave.

"No, I can't." Marth stood up as well, grabbing his arm. "I will participate in the search as well. I could never forgive myself if something happened to him." He said quietly, those dark eyes filled with worry and grief. Ike could feel a dagger of guilt plunge into his heart as he heard those words from the Prince. He suddenly regretted his selfish will to monopolize and wanted to bring the Hylian back to the one he belonged to. He couldn't understand what had come over him, the Hylian wasn't more important to him than the man he had served his whole life.

Then he saw the stains on the floor the chambermaid hadn't been able of washing off. Those dark red smudges brought back the image of Link into his mind and he pressed his lips tightly together. Blood had been spilled, whether it had been the Prince's or Link's, it was unforgivable. He couldn't back away. He had made a promise to himself that he would keep the Hylian safe. He would never let him get hurt again.

Days passed. The prince's anxiety grew each moment and by the third day he refused to eat. By the fourth day he had begun executing guards. By the fifth day Ike knew he would have to return Link to him but with the castle in high alert he was finding it rather difficult to sneak him into a location where he could conveniently be found.

Link had not come to during those five days. He was like the sleeping beauty, no matter how much racket Ike made or how much he shook him he refused to wake up. He had slept for five days and Ike was beginning to fear that he would never wake up. All of his free time he sat by his bed, watching, waiting, hoping. He wouldn't return the Hylian to Marth before he had woken up. He would explain to first him that there was no need to be afraid and run, that the castle was there for him and that Marth loved him. He was safe and loved.

Ike was convinced that he was doing it all for the Prince, but in truth he was making up excuses to keep Link in his garret as long as possible. Gazing at his beautiful face for days had ended up in one thing he hadn't expected; he had fallen in love with him. Every moment he spent with him he only fell deeper in love with his exquisite features and day by day he became a little bolder. At first he had only touched his cheek, then his shoulders, then his neck... He had even fantasized about giving him a kiss. It was a preposterous, dangerous thought but there it was, lingering at the back of his brain. Returning the Hylian, that was a thought his mind wished to obliterate. If he only slept forever…

Then arrived the sixth day.

Link opened his eyes, feeling rested and invigorated. He had had a terrible nightmare in which he had been taken into a castle with a mad prince who had tried doing unspeakable things to him.

Then he realized it. He wasn't at home. He sat up and looked around the small garret. Sunshine spilled in from a small round window, the sky outside was beautifully blue. Piles of books littered the floor. A small cupboard stood in the corner next to a desk. His torn and ripped clothes were neatly folded on the only chair in the room. He looked at them, the dark red stains brought back memories of pain. It really felt like a bad dream, he had been so foggy and dizzy. Looking at his clothes he knew it had really happened.

After his initial shock he checked himself, he was wearing a very big white pajama, probably the garret's owner's, and nothing else. It was very comfortable. He checked his injuries, most of them had healed quite nicely. He had obviously slept for days.

He got up, the floorboards creaked under his bare feet. After having stretched like had just woken from the dead he tiptoed to the window and peeked outside. Sunlight smarted in his eyes but felt warm on his skin. An eagle soared past the window, cawing as it lunged after its prey. He was high up in a tower. Far below stretched a courtyard filled with busy people and behind it the curtain wall littered with soldiers. Outside the castle a village surrounded it, then fields, forests, a lake. As his eye reached the horizon he saw another wall, a much bigger one than the one surrounding the castle.

It certainly wasn't Hyrule. But then where was he? He rubbed his forehead. The Prince had said he was home but where was home? Could it be a neighboring country? Or had he been transported to the edge of the Earth? He sighed. Without knowing where he was he had no idea which way to run. He could end up running further away from Hyrule if he wasn't aware of his surroundings.

Suddenly the door opened. Link flinched and grabbed whatever he could to use as a weapon. His hand landed on a book and without thinking he picked it up. The person entering froze momentarily as he saw him, his dark blue eyes widening. He was a tall, muscular man with a rather stern face. Link glared at him as he pressed against the window, ready to defend himself.

"Shh." The man lifted a finger on his lips, then turned his back to him as he closed the door quickly.

He wasn't royalty, certainly not. Link had been in Zelda's court enough times to know who was blue-blood and who wasn't. He wasn't a servant either, his clothes were far too fancy. They were of the finest fabrics and hand-ornamented. He was obviously a fighter or a warrior of sorts, he had wide shoulders, strong arms and sturdy legs, his jawline was sharp and his eyes keen yet kind. On his forehead, controlling the chaos of blue hair was a black bandanna. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, he was solemn like a golem or a statue. It was probably his room they were in.

"Don't be frightened. You're safe here." The man said as eventually, holding his hands where Link could see them. It wasn't that he was frightened of a Hylian holding a book, he only wanted to seem unthreatening.

"Are you one of his minions?" The Hylian asked, scrutinizing him with a furrowed brow.

"Minions?" The man repeated, lifting an eyebrow. "You seem to have a completely deranged image of us. I'm Ike Greil, Counselor of State and knight to His Royal Highness Prince Marth Lowell." He introduced himself and even bowed his head a little. It was probably their custom, Link had never seen anyone do that.

"That makes you his minion!" He exclaimed, still holding a fighting stance, armed with nothing but a book. He knew it wasn't much but it was all he had. If it came down to it he would put up one hell of a fight.

"No, it doesn't. We're not evil, therefore we're not minions." Ike corrected.

"Then how else would you describe what's happened to me!?" Link asked, the memories of his first night at the castle flooding his mind.

"I don't know what happened to you." The other replied calmly, crossing his arms on his chest. "All I know is you escaped and the Prince has been looking for you for days. He's sick with grief."

Link was taken aback by his words. He lowered the book slightly. "W-what?"

"I haven't told him you're here." Ike explained, still standing in front of the door to block his route in case he decided to try to escape. "I brought you here because I couldn't stand seeing you suffering like that. I can't really make excuses for the Prince's behavior but try to forgive him. He had been waiting for you for so long and although I did advice him against it he wouldn't listen. He so often prefers his own reality to ours."

"He kidnapped me and imprisoned me! Who does he think he is? He can't own me! I'm a Hylian! I'm used to being free, you can't do this to me!" Link exclaimed. He understood Ike had attempted to ask for his forgiveness but it didn't obliterate the memories. It had to come from the Prince, otherwise it was an empty apology.

"I understand it's a lot to take in at once." Ike said, taking a step closer to him. "You'll have everything you could ever want once you adjust to our new life-"

"It's not that!" Link cut him off. "I'm a prisoner! I don't belong here! You have to help me escape!"

"Escaping is out of the question." The counselor replied firmly as he kept advancing. "You belong here now, if you'd only calm down-"

"You said you couldn't watch me suffer! Are you going to let me suffer the rest of my life!?" Link shouted, flailing the book around to keep him at bay. "That's what will happen if I stay here!"

"You're just in shock." Ike said, almost close enough to snatch the novel away from him. "If you'd only-"

"I'm NOT in shock!" Link snapped. He was growing increasingly anxious that the other was getting so close. "If you won't help me then I'll fight my way out of here!" He exclaimed, at the same time lunging for the door.

"How are you going to do that? By swinging that book around?" Ike asked calmly, grabbing his arm and blocking his route. "Even if you miraculously managed to escape, the Prince would keep executing us until he'd have no one to behead." He said.

Link tried to free his wrist from the other's iron grasp. "I don't care!" He shouted, swinging his book at him.

"But you do." Ike replied as he dodged the novel and grabbed his wrist as well. He pressed just hard enough for Link's grasp to loosen. The book fell on the floor with a thud.

"I don't!" The Hylian struggled to free himself, he kicked and punched but Ike slowly wrapped his hands around him, pulling him into a strong hug. "Let go!" He screamed, using all of his strength to fight him but it was in vain.

"I will only hold you until you calm down." The counselor said calmly as he pressed the struggling Hylian against his chest.

Link fought against him a little longer but he soon realized it was futile. Ike was so much stronger that there was really no competition. No matter how much he struggled the other only held him, never hurting him, patiently waiting for him to finish. He sighed as he gave in and rested his head against Ike's chest. He had used up all of his strength again but unlike before he wasn't frightened. Ike's chest was warm and sturdy and smelled a little musky. His clothes felt soft against his face and he closed his eyes, feeling safe and secure for the first time since having entered the castle.

"Have you calmed down?" Ike asked eventually. He returned to reality and tried to jerk away from him, but couldn't. The other was still holding him. He blushed deep red, convincing himself he hadn't actually enjoyed his warm embrace.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Link said to his chest at length, his voice slightly muffled. He couldn't look at him in the eye, not when he was blushing like that.

"Right now I'm the only one who can help you." Ike said quietly. "Do as I say and you'll have as much freedom as the rest of us. Defy the Prince and you'll end up in the dungeon as his curiosity."

Link bit his lower lip as he weighed his options. He wanted to escape. His freedom meant so much to him. The thought of pleasing the Prince was appalling but if escaping was impossible he didn't have many options. What Marth had done to him he couldn't forgive but what choice did he have? It was better to be a prisoner in the castle than a prisoner in the dungeon.

"Why would you help me?" He asked, eventually looking at Ike in the eye. He had such dark, gentle eyes.

"I don't want to find you like that ever again." Ike said, the faintest or reds rising on his cheeks and he looked away. "As much as I'd like to I cannot give you your freedom. Try to endure it and I'm sure you'll learn to love us as we love you."

"You love me?" Link asked, frowning.

"Not me, I… I was talking about all of us in this castle… we've all been waiting for you…" The counselor explained hastily, a new kind of nervousness rising within him. He glanced at the Hylian and seeing his puzzled expression he found him even more adorable than before. Those cerulean eyes, those long pointy ears and acorn-yellow hair. He was enchanted by him, there was no denying it. He wanted to monopolize him. He wanted to hide such exquisite beauty from everyone, save it for his eyes only. The bold, preposterous thought that had laid quietly in the back of his mind suddenly awakened.

He listened to it and acted upon it.

Link's eyes blew wide open as Ike's lips locked on his. He had never expected such a thing to happen and it had taken him completely off-guard. Ike's strong arms wrapped around him and without fully understanding why he gave into the kiss. His lips were soft and the inside of his mouth warm and inviting. It felt right. They held onto each other desperately, it had been so long since either of them had felt another person's warmth.

Ike didn't know how long their kiss had lasted before he suddenly came to his senses. It was the Prince's Zaihou he was kissing! What was he thinking? He let go of Link as if he had been hit by lightning, gasping for air as the extent of his treachery dawned upon him. Marth had always been his most important person, the air he had needed to breathe, yet he had so easily and so subtly betrayed him in the worst possible way. He had tarnished the one thing the Prince had always wanted. He had tried taking it from him.

Before Link could say anything Ike had turned away from him and ran. He had run down the winding staircase and into the courtyard, stumbling all the way. Still he couldn't run fast enough, the guilt kept following him. Why, Ike? Why would you betray your Prince? Why would you take something that belongs to him and tarnish it with your existence? He hyperventilated as he leaned against the cold stone wall, looking up into the cerulean sky to get his mind off of the Hylian. It reminded him of the color of his eyes and he felt even worse. Why couldn't he let go of him even when he knew it was wrong? He breathed heavily, his poor heart torn in two. One half belonged to the Prince and the other to the Hylian.

"Your Grace! What scared the living daylights out of you?" Shulk asked, standing next to him. He had seen the counselor enter the courtyard pale and distraught and decided to check on him. He knew everyone was on edge lately because of the missing Hylian, but Ike was the last person to lose his cool. Something disturbing had obviously happened to him.

Ike straightened himself and tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. "Oh, Sir Shulk... I.. I must be getting overly anxious about this whole search." He explained hastily.

"Yeah, it's been crazy these past few days." The blonde shook his head as he spoke. "Beats me how he's been hiding so far." Shulk wasn't very perceptive and to Ike's relief he had accepted his excuse with no further questions.

"It's… truly mystifying…" Ike replied at length, too occupied by his thoughts to maintain a conversation with someone.

"You should try and eat something before you collapse, you don't look too good." Shulk said with an apologetic smile. "I'll make sure to catchZaihou and I'll do it before Robin!" He continued as he began walking away, his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Yes… do your best…" Ike exhaled, a heavy sigh erupting from his chest. Shulk was always rather laid-back and even when everyone else was on edge and heads were falling he was still optimistic that everything would turn out all right. Ike closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sun, thinking that he could try and learn a few things from him. Maybe later. At the moment he had problems that couldn't be solved with an easygoing attitude. He had the Prince's most important person hidden in his garret, not to mention that he was a Hylian and he had just gone and kissed him.

What had he been thinking?

It was of utmost importance that the Hylian would be found as soon as possible. The Prince had already executed most of the guards on duty on the night his precious Zaihou had escaped and the Captain of the Royal Guard was having a rather tough time trying to explain to him how many times the castle had been searched without any results. She still had her head though, but just barely.

It baffled Lucina how he had just vanished.

She had done everything in her power to find the missing Hylian, but it seemed as if he had disappeared into thin air. She had looked under every rock and behind every tree but had seen absolutely no sign of him. She had removed curtains and tossed over furniture with no luck. She had extended the search to the suburbs yet nobody had seen him there either. Her only clue was the rose bush below the Prince's quarters, it had seemed to her that he had landed into it on the night he had gone missing but where had he gone after that? Apart from the rose bush he had left no sign of himself anywhere.

The Prince had called for her again. It was the sixth time in six days and she still had no news for him.

She walked past the Royal Warlock and the Sword Master, commanding them to follow her. She was the superior officer in the castle, everyone answered to her and she answered only to the Prince. It was a good position as long as everything went smoothly. At that moment it was a rather stressful position, there was no guarantee what the Prince would do to her.

"Do you think he'll behead us?" Shulk asked as they strode through the courtyard and towards the throne hall. His tone of voice didn't indicate any fear, he was merely asking out of curiosity.

"After all this!" Robin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "If we're all dead, then who'll find Zaihou for him?"

"If he's going to execute someone it'll be me." Lucina said curtly. "I'm the one he holds responsible for all this."

"It's not your fault he's missing." Shulk said encouragingly and gave her a smile. "I'll stand up for you if it comes to that."

"Thank you." Lucina said over her shoulder, not really believing that anyone could save her. If the Prince decided to get rid of her, she would have to go. She had already been forgiven so much, Marth had executed servants for a lot less. She still vividly remembered Pit's parents, they had stood trembling on the gallows, their only concern that their baby boy would be an orphan without them. Had their mistake really been that terrible? She wasn't sure.

Lucina dusted herself off and straightened her posture as she signaled the guards to open the heavy double doors to the throne hall. Behind her both Robin and Shulk stood silently, full of anticipation. None of them knew what to expect, the Prince's condition had slowly deteriorated over the past six days.

She strode through the hall with long, determined steps, her boots clicking against the marble floor. At any other moment she would've found the hall marvelous. The ceiling rose high above them and the stained glass windows filtered soft light. The walls were ornamented with gilded wooden statues and frescos depicting Altean legends. She knew them all but one was her favorite. It depicted the Dragonslayer, their future King Marth Lowell, his legendary sword Falchion drawing blood from a vicious black dragon. As a child she had found it impressive and wanted to become just as brave as he was…

She stopped twenty feet away from the throne, bowing deeply to show her respect for him. The Prince looked almost mythical sitting there majestically, surrounded by that eerie soft light. He looked at her in contempt, fixing the small tiara on his head. The Crown of Sovereign was on a stand on his right side, awaiting his coronation.

"Captain Lucina, has he been found yet?" He finally asked in a low, hoarse voice. Although putting up his best front, the Prince was dismal and broken.

"No, Your Royal Highness. We're still looking." Lucina explained hastily. "I have commissioned two special teams of my best warriors to look for him, the rest are doing double shifts patrolling the curtain-"

"I want him found now!" Marth interrupted her, bellowing as he stood up. "NOW!" He shouted in a fit of fury, grabbing his precious tiara and throwing it at her. It whirled past her left ear, missing only by an inch. She swallowed.

"Y-yes, Sir." The captain answered warily. She had never seen the Prince so distraught. The tiara had landed on the marble floor somewhere behind her, clinking against the marble as it rolled into a corner. "The castle area is very large and there are many hiding places. It will take time, but none of us will rest until he's found."

"What's the point of all of you if you can't find him!?" Marth shouted, standing up and walking to her. He glared at her with dark blue eyes as he continued: "I don't care if you have to burn the whole garden or demolish this godforsaken castle to bring him out! I want him back!"

Lucina stared at the Prince. She knew it was inappropriate to stare, but she was baffled by his orders. He had given her free hands to do whatever necessary to find the Hylian. She had come in front of him in fear of losing her hear, instead she had gained authority behind her wildest dreams. Divide and conquer, she thought. He wouldn't know what hit him.

"I will find him." Lucina said with newly found confidence, looking at him directly in the eye. "If I don't, I will take my own life for having been such a disappointment." She announced.

Robin and Shulk exchanged glances. They didn't know what to think.

Marth looked at her, as surprised as the two. Then he nodded, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corner of his lips. "Your resolution is admirable, Captain. You have 24 hours. Bring him to me, or die by your own hand." He said.

"Yes, Sir." Lucina saluted him and ran off, more determined than ever to find the missing Hylian. Both Robin and Shulk saluted him as well and retreated behind the Captain of the Royal Guard. The three of them were bewildered and exhausted after days of unsuccessful search but by no means were they willing to give up. Instead, the were all even more motivated to find the missing Hylian.

When the massive hall emptied Marth let out a heavy sigh as he collapsed back into his throne. It was so quiet. He could almost hear his heart breaking into even smaller pieces. Had the old King been right about the outsiders, having said that they would only bring death and destruction? Marth shook his head, Zaihou wasn't like that. He wasn't a messenger of demise and decay.

He was the boy at the riverbank.

The Prince buried his face into his hands, his sobs filling the throne room and spilling into the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review if you'd like to see more of this! We promise the chapters will be shorter...<p> 


End file.
